


random act of ficlet (ob/ew)

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the next morning elijah's hand shakes so much he can't get the sugar into his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random act of ficlet (ob/ew)

**Author's Note:**

> me "rolling around in my otp", as princessofg once said.

  
the next morning elijah's hand shakes so much he can't get the sugar into his coffee.  
"are you okay man?" dom asks, because that's what dom says when he knows you're very fucking far from okay.  
"he has dreams," elijah says, watching dom sweep the spilt sugar up in the palms of his hands. " _nightmares_. that he can't walk."  
they both look up, look across the tent to where orli's sticking the ends of his long blond hair into billy's hobbit ear, much to billy's annoyance.  
"i didn't know – I didn't know he could _act_ that well," elijah says bitterly.  
"that's not an act," dom says, dumping the sugar from his hand into elijah's polystyrene cup.  
elijah looks up at him; dom smiles, and shakes his head.  
"bloom, yah fucker," he calls, walking away from elijah to join the others. "what are yah doin' to my boyfriend?"


End file.
